Augmented reality allows interaction among users and real-world tangible objects and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an augmented reality environment. Within the augmented reality environment, interactions may include electronic input, verbal input, physical input relating to the manipulation of tangible and virtual objects, and so forth.